The present invention relates to pad printing machines and more particularly to a simple, manually operated, convenient to use pad printing machine.
Printing machines having a deformable printing pad are used for printing images onto work pieces. Because the deformable pad can assume three dimensional shapes, pad printing machines can be used with a variety of work pieces including, for example, key fobs, golf balls, drinking mugs and glasses, and many other work pieces of small or large size.
Most known and commercially available pad printing machines are expensive and complex, often motorized machines intended for large volume, commercial operations. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,594; 5,272,973 and 5,662,041 disclose examples of such complex, automated machines.
It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive, simple pad printing machine that is easy for a single person to operate manually, with one hand if desired. Past attempts to provide a simple, conveniently operated manual machine have not been successful. U.S. Pat. No. 1,657,237 discloses a relatively simple machine for printing watch dials. The machine disclosed in this patent is not practical for modern pad printing operation because, among other reasons, it requires manual application of ink with a putty knife or the like and because it lacks a mechanism for easily moving the printing plate.
A xe2x80x9cPRESS-A-PRINTxe2x80x9d machine available from Press-A-Print, 1463 Commerce Ave., Idaho Falls, Id. 83401 is believed to be an attempt to provide a simple, convenient, manually operated pad printing machine. This machine is subject to disadvantages including the necessity to rotate a head assembly including a printing pad between horizontally spaced locations, and the necessity to manually apply ink to a printing plate with a brush-like or roller-like tool.
A Model 606 machine available from Service Tectonics, 2827 treat Hwy., Adrian, Mich. 49221 is believed also to be an attempt to provide a simple, manually operated pad printing machine. This machine is subject to disadvantages including the necessity for the user to manipulate three different handles moving in different directions in a complex sequence of numerous steps during each printing cycle.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved pad printing machine. Other objects are to provide a pad printing machine that is suited for convenient manual operation; that can be operated easily by a single user with one or two hands; that requires a minimum of sequential operations during each printing cycle; that can be set up and operated easily and quickly without the need for special tools or complicated or sensitive adjustments; and to provide a pad printing machine that overcomes problems with known pad printing machines.
In brief, in accordance with the invention there is provided a pad printing machine including a frame with a base having a front and rear extending in an X direction and spaced apart in a Y direction. The frame includes a mast extending upward from the base in a Z direction. A table is mounted to the base for sliding movement. The table includes a printing plate holder and a work piece holder. A printing pad shaft support is mounted upon the mast and supports a printing pad shaft for sliding motion in the Z direction. A pad linkage is connected between the frame and the pad shaft and includes a pad lever mounted for pivoting motion relative to the frame for moving the shaft in response to movement of the pad lever. The pad lever includes a free end portion having a pad handle spaced from the frame. The pad handle is movable in a first Y-Z plane. A table lever is mounted for pivoting motion relative to the frame. A table linkage is coupled between the table lever and the table for moving the table in response to movement of the table lever. The table lever has a free end portion including a table handle spaced from the frame and movable in a second Y-Z plane spaced in the X direction from the first Y-Z plane.